All the Flames
by Rebi-chan
Summary: Sawada Tsukiniji was born as the twin sister of the Tuna-fishy we all know and love. But she dissappeared at the age of 3 and no one ever saw another trace of her again. Meanwhile, a girl collapsed in front of the Sawada Residence, and found by Sawada Nana and Sawada Tsunayoshi at age 10. What secrets does this girl hide? OC! Fem! Tsuna! X Undecided/All? Note: CRAZINESS, and OCs!
1. Lost and Found

Chappy 1: Lost and Found.

Third person POV

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, or some OCs that come up in the future. I do own Tsuki and the plot, though.

A young girl, with chocolate brown hair and purple eyes, was racing down the suburbs of Nanimori, and suddenly collapsed.

It was around 4pm when Nana Sawada came home to see her adorable 10-year-old Tsu-kun panicking and crying, with a girl about the same age as him, asleep on the couch?

"Tsu-kun! What's wrong?" Nana asked.

"W-when I w-went out to p-play, I s-saw that g-girl, suddenly c-collapsed, r-right in front o-of me!" Tsuna sniffled."I-I thought it w-was my fault, s-so I carried h-her inside!"

Nana took a closer look at the girl. The girl somehow looked about the same as her Tsu-kun, except female, and looked very...malnourished. Nana felt a tiny bit sad, as some past memories came bubbling up.

Tsuna suddenly grabbed onto Nana's sleeve, and pointed to the girl. The girl was stirring, and her purple eyes opened.

Nana was shocked for a second, but the calmed back down, as her Tsu-kun raced to make sure the girl was okay.

"What's your name?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know." The girl looked shocked that she could respond."I don't remember. I don't remember anything except the name Tsuki, some of my friends' names, and my special necklace."

Nana was thinking. 'Could it be...?'

"Tsuki, do you know your birthday?" Nana asked, hopes rising.

"...What's a birthday?" Tsuki asked.

Tsuna looked shocked while Nana looked as if she was about to cry.

"How can you not know what a birthday is?" Tsuna asked, "It's the day you were born, and every year, there's a celebration!"

"Oh." Tsuki glanced at the clock. "I need to go. My...M-mother will be looking for me."

"Tsuki." Nana said softly. "I know when people lie. It's okay, you can stay here if you want."

"R-really?" Tsuki whispered, hopes rising. "You can be my mama, and take care of me?"

"Please?" Tsuna whispered.

Tsuki hugged Nana, and started bursting into tears. "Thank you, Mama, Nii-chan."

"It's alright. I'll be your mama from now on, and Tsu-kun will be your Nii-chan. Now, it's dinner time, and then, tommorow, we'll get your stuff, okay?" Nana asked.

"Hai!" 2 pairs of Brown and violet eyes sparkled. "Come on, I'll show you around the house!"

As the now-adopted sib- no, more like twins, walked around the house, Nana took a dusty, purple photo album out of the bookshelf, and flipped to the picture, right before a special someone was stolen from her family's grasp.

The photo was a picture of Nana, a 3-year-old Tsu-kun, and a girl that looked almost identical to Tsu-kun except for the amythyst-colored eyes.

"Tsukiniji...I'm sorry." whispered Nana, looking at the girl.

The next day, Nana miraculously filled out all the paperwork for Tsuki, adoption, school and everything. Nana went out with Tsuki, buying everything Tsuki needed/wanted. Nana also never told Iemitsu about Tsuki, because under that innocent, oblivious facade of her's, Nana was already hiding more secrets than Iemitsu could dream of, and added Tsuki to the pile of "Nana's dark secrets". Tsuki quickly became attached to Tsuna and Nana, calling Tsuna, Tsuna-nii, Tsu-kun, or, Tsuki's favorite, Tuna-fishy, due to the sign on the door.

But, Tsuki's first day of school came around. And the fact that they, and herself, didn't know anything about her, they needed to be careful not to let people pester Tsuki with too much questions.

"So today, we will be having a new student in our homeroom." The teacher said. The door opened, and Tsuki stepped in. Whispers started already, saying how she's cute, and how she'd probably fit right in with the popular group quite easily. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at those comments, even though Tsuki's only been with him for 2 days, they're already family, and Tsuna gained a sister-complex.

"Hello, I am Sawada Tsuki, Tsuna's adopted twin sister. Please take care of me." Tsuki said cheerfully. Whispers started up again, this time of disgust. Suddenly, Tsuki narrowed her eyes, and the cheerful, violet-eyed, girl suddenly seemed...scary. The whispers immediately died down.

"S-sawada-san, you may sit down next to your brother." Even the teacher seemed frigtened by Tsuki's glare. Class started, and everyone expecter Tsuki to fail every single question, just like her brother. But Tsuki answered most of the questions correctly, to everyone's surprise. Most. At times, Tsuki did a completely different method, and failed the question miserably.

Then came around lunch. Everyone crowded around Tsuki, peppering her with questions, but Tsuna dragged her out of it, and they both broke into a run, with their lunches, ran upstairs, opened the nearest door, entered it, then locked it behind them.

"Does this usually happen?" Tsuki asked. "I mean, when new people arrive-"

"Herbivores." A boy about 1 year older than them suddenly appeared. "No crowding."

Tsuna shrieked (like a girl), and started trying to unlock the door. "Oh, shoot, Tsuki, we gotta run!"

"Herbivore, you're too loud." The boy growled. "Kamikorosu."

The boy then lunged at Tsuna, tonfas appearing in his hands, but Tsuki ran in front of him to block him from the hit.

"TSUKI!" Tsuna yelled, realizing that his sister was going to be injured very soon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?"

Tsuki was standing in front of him, large, violet eyes, turned into slits. Her arm, somehow, was blocking the boy's tonofa attack.

"WHAT?"

"I don't know, Tsuna-nii! I swear! It was instinct!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"Wao. Omnivore, you're strong. Fight me."

"N-no thanks. I'm just going to get out of here, like nothing happened..." Tsuki slowly backed away from the boy, and dashed straight to the door, yanking it open, then pulling Tsuna along with her, at record time.

The boy looked at the now open door, and grinned, a carnivore-worthy grin. 'Omnivore. I **will** defeat you.'

"Tsuna-nii, who is he?"

In order to escape the classroom at the end of the school day, they dashed out once again. Tsuki, not listening to the lesson, was thinking about the stange boy, and came to the conclusion, he was aloof, and strong. His posture indicated that he was skilled in fighting with his tonfas and martial arts. Tsuki also pondered about the stuff she was found with, and why she felt pulled to certain objects. Mama gave her around 500,000 yen and told her to spend it on herself. She used the money to buy 2 customized jackets(a black, high collared jacket, with tons of hidden pockets, and gold trimming on the edges), a pair of combat boots, black, fingerless gloves, also with gold trimming on the edges, and a Pandora bracelet that had a red monkey, a orange flower, with water on the top petal, a black fedora hat with a yellow stripe, a green test tube, a blue gun, a indigo triangle, a purple biking helmet, silver sunglasses, and a silver T charm, with a multicolored jewel, dangling off the charm. It was beautiful, and reminded of something that she couldn't quite put her finger onto. Surprisingly, she still about half her money left, and decided to save it.

"E-erm, he's Hibari-sempai, the leader of the Disciplinary Comitee. He punishes people who do stuff wrong."

Tsuki frowned. "Then if he is a hero, then why does he always say "I'll bite you to death"?" Then an idea formed in her mind. "Hey, Tsuna-fishy!" And a evil glint in her eye.

Tsuna, suddenly frightened, shakily replied,"Y-yes, Tsuki?"

Tsuki grinned and said, "I now dub Hibari-san thee, Shelldon!"

Tsuna shrieked," EHHH? Hibari will just hurt you more! I can't let Tsuki get hurt any more!"

Tsuki raised an eyebrow,"I'm right here, you know."

"Tsu-kun, Tsuki did **what**?" Nana growled.

"Ehehehe..." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head,"Tsuki apparently can...fight?"

Nana sighed, turning to her son, "So Tsuki can stop all these bullies from bullying you!"

Tsuna did a double take, "WHAT? Mama, you've noticed?"

"Well, of course." Nana gave him a who-do-you-think-I-am look. "I'm your mother, I should. I've been waiting you to say something, but you never did." She bopped him on the head. "Anyway, can you get Tsuki down here, we need to discuss things."

"Yes?" Tsuki skipped down, unlike her clumsy brother who fell instead.

"We need to figure out what to say about your past, because of what I've heard from Tsu-kun, people keep on bugging you about that." Nana said.

"Hm...Why not just say that you felt like Tsu-kun needed sibling support, so you adopted me? I'll just say I was mistreated horribly in the past, so I ran away." Tsuki offered.

"Why not? It fits in perfectly, Mama." Tsuna supported.

"It works." Nana agrees. "Now, what time is it, exactly?"

The twins looked at the clock, and without further ado, ran upstairs to get some sleep in.

The next day, Tsuna noticed a huge change in Tsuki's personality.

Tsuki was usually very happy, but today she felt...extremely grumpy.

"Tsuki...what's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

Tsuki glanced at him, then replied,"It's okay, somehow I know that I'm usually like this."

Tsuna looked at her questionably, "Like...bipolar?"

Tsuki sighed."Hm...I'm usually a little bipolar, and usually is caused by something..."

As Tsuki went off into thinking mode, the twins accidentially bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry..." A girl who looked around 14-15ish with grey eyes, brown wavy hair, with black ribbons on them, wearing the Nanimori girls' uniform with a **Disciplinary Commitee armband**-

"HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked, scared that his cute little sister will get into danger again. He started running away, pulling Tsuki, still thinking along with him.

The girl looked at him in confusion, until she saw Tsuki. The girl then narrowed her eyes at Tsuna and gave chase to him.

"Is she gon-" Tsuna saw her chasing him at impossible speeds, and sped up, the school coming into view.

"HIIIEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_My only comment: Derp_

Here's the first chapter! I will probably update this 1-3 week(s) at a time. Oh, and since next week is Spring break, I will probably have a larger chance at updating faster the next week. PS did not spell-check. LOL if anyone understands the nickname, kudos to you!

Review and Fave~

~Snow


	2. Past Friends

Chapter 2: Past Friends

Disclaimer:

Rebi- Here we go again. Please, Tsuki?

?/Tsuki- Meh. Because I owe you, fine. Rebi here doesn't own KHR or some of the OCs-

Blanca- Cinnamon-Churros owns me!

Tanya- *Holds up sign saying 'akasukifangirl's'*

Kimmy- Laurel's OC, yup. (Laurel doesn't have a FF account)

Bunny- DERPY'S OC, BUNNY, IN THE HOUSE! (Derpy doesn't have a FF account)

Rebi- There goes Bunny-chan on sugar high...

?/Tsuki- LET ME FINISH! But Rebi-chan does own the WHOLE plot and...me.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Recap:

"Oh sorry..." A girl who looked around 14-15ish with grey eyes, brown wavy hair, with black ribbons on them, wearing the Nanimori girls' uniform with a **Disciplinary Committee armband**-

"HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked, scared that his cute little sister will get into danger again. He started running away, pulling Tsuki, still thinking along with him.

The girl looked at him in confusion, until she saw Tsuki. The girl then narrowed her eyes at Tsuna and gave chase to him.

"Is she gon-" Tsuna saw her chasing him at impossible speeds, and sped up, the school coming into view.

"HIIIEEEEEEE!"

"Herbivore."

"E-eh?" Tsuna asked softly.

"T-tsuna. Let me down." Tsuki commanded, looking green in the face.

"Hai."

Hibari, seeing that the person he wanted to fight was, in fact, not at her top health, left. He wasn't the one who got mush on him.

The girl who was chasing them stopped, and glared at Tsuna.

"Who are you, and why are you with my sister?" A new voice asked.

===============AND THATS IT!

You know how annoying it is to just irk off someone?

Yup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You just got pranked.

HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY~ (or belated, in this case.)

Anyway,

ON WITH DA SHOW.

"H-huh? Your sister?" Tsuna asked, dazed. He didn't want to part with Tsuki after 2 days!

"Well, not my sister, literally. We met in the past. I'm Blanca Shimmerly." Blanca explained/introduced herself.

Something clicked in Tsuki's mind. One of her friends that she remembered...Blanca-nee!

A nanosecond later, Tsuki was hugging Blanca. "Blanca-nee!"

Tsuna then realized, Tsuki could run fast if she wanted too.

"Ne, Blanca-nee, you still have your necklace?"

"Of course." Blanca reached inside her jacket and took out a necklace.

This necklace looked identical to Tsuki's, except instead of purple, it was a light green, and there were various charms on the chain as well.

"Is Tanya, Bunny, and Kimmy here too?" Tsuki queried.

"Well, Tanya's here, Bunny and Kimmy should be transferring here too."

"Wait, who's Tanya, Bunny, and Kimmy?" Tsuna asked.

"Remember when I told you I could only remember some of my friend's names?" Tsuki asked.

Tsuna nodded.

"Well, my friends are Blanca, Tanya, Bunny, and Kimmy." Tsuki explained. "Those 4 are my sisters, and we call each other that respectively. I just didn't know they were here in Nanimori."

"Okay...? Well, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuki's adopted twin sister." he bowed.

"Blanca Shimmerly, Tsuki's non-blood-related sister." Blanca responded easily.

*Bell Tolls*

"Sensei will be mad at us! I'll talk to you later during lunch, on the roof!" Tsuki and Tsuna ran toward the school.

Blanca's POV~

(Insert Blanca's POV here)

Just what was up with that kid? He seemed to be friends or something with Tsuki...

Ugh, I just can't believe that Tsuki is friends with that kind of person. Yeah, he is famous all right. No Good Tsuna, people call him. Academically, socially, physically... he couldn't do anything right. Also, Hibari-bucyou was pissed at him since he was almost never on time for school. If I wasn't in the Varia myself, I would've thought that he might be a bit strict, that Hibari-bucyou. He counts milliseconds lateness. But after 8 years spending times with those insane people, I felt it was normal.

I walked down the hallway to the reception room. After all, I only came to this school because I was bored. I didn't need to take classes. I finished my education long ago so all I have to do for the rest of my life was to do my job, assassination. Even if I did, because of my age, I would have to be in high school, which totally defeats my purpose. I came here because I heard that a new Decimo-candidate was here or something. Hibari-bucyou was already in the room, going through piles of papers. They were probably complaints from the parents of the kids that got injured from a punishment by Hibari-bucyou.

Hibari-bucyou looked up from the pile of paper when he heard me enter the room.

"What do you want?"

I sat down on the couch and made myself comfortable.

"Can you reserve the roof during lunch?"

Hibari-bucyou glanced over with a questioning look.

"You know I sleep there during lunch."

I nodded.

"Of course I know, but I kind of need it."

Hibari returned his gaze to the pile of paper, and replied,

"Hm, do what you want then."

_Time Skip: On the Roof_

"Blanca-nee! You brought Tanya-nee!" Tsuki squealed, while eating her lunch.

Tanya was about the same height and age as Blanca, except with purple eyes, and a magenta headband, and wearing the Nanimori uniform.

"Hm. This is your friend? Dame-Tsuna?" Tanya asked harshly.

Tsuna flinched, expecting that from both girls sooner or later.

"Ne, Tanya-nee. Why are you so rude to Tsuna-nii? He found me after all, and they adopted me!" Tsuki protested. "Why are you still in school anyway? Didn't you finish collage already?"

Tsuna nearly choked. _Finished COLLAGE?!_ Who were these people?

Tanya leaned down to Tsuki's height and smirked, "It's because I can, and I think your nii-chan over there is choking."

"Tuna-fishy! You all right?" In a flash, Tsuki raced to Tsuna and thumped his back again.

"OW!"

"Sorry...*Tsuki uses puppy dog eyes! Critical Hit! Tsuna fainted!* EEh?"

"By the way," Blanca interrupted, "Kimmy and Bunny are coming at 8pm today. So they'll be at your school tomorrow."

"You may come in!" Sensei called.

Two girls came in. One was short, like 7-year-old short, had pink eyes, brown hair that reached her waist and...pink bunny ears?

The other was also short, but it was more 9-year-old short. She had black hair that reached her chest, purple eyes, and had a blue headband in her hair.

"I'm Bunny." The bunny-eared girl said happily.

"I'm Kimmy." The blackette said.

"Please take care of us!" they said in unison, while bowing.

A student raised their hand.

"Yes?" Bunny questioned.

"Why are you so short?"

"..." 'Uh-oh. Knowing Bunny, she's going to have a rant.' Tsuki thought, giving Tsuna a pair of heavy-duty earmuffs, and putting on a pair herself.

"OHMYGODYOUARESODISRESPECTFUL,I'MGODDAMNNINEFORGOO DNESSSAKES,I'MAFUCKINGGENIUSFORSKIPPINGTHREEGRADES BITCHLIKEHELLYOU'REGONNADOTHATCAUSEI'MJUSTTHATCOOL ,ANDI'MNOTSHORTYOUIDIOTA,I'MVERTICALLYCHALLENGEDYO U #$%^&*()_+~! ##$$%%^^&*&*()_! #$%%^&&*(((! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()" Bunny ranted.

Half the class fainted, the other half looked scarred for life after hearing a seemingly adorable girl say so many curse words. Tsuna just took off his earmuffs, and smiled brightly, "What did I miss?"

"Ne~ Since when did it get so crowded at dinner?" Tsuna asked sheepishly.

Blanca, Tanya, Kimmy, and Bunny came over to visit for a study session, when Mama insisted that they stay for dinner.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone chorused, and dug in.

"Wao, Mama's cooking tastes so good!" Blanca exclaimed.

"Agreed." Tanya said in between chews.

"Seconds please!" Kimmy and Bunny said in unison.

Everyone sweatdropped at how alike the two girls acted.

After dinner, Nana served chocolate, gummy bears, and ice cream, and gave it to Tsuki to carry back to her room. When everyone saw the amount of sweets Tsuki brought, Kimmy, Tsuki, and Bunny immediately began to eat, while Tanya and Blanca shared a glance at each other. Tsuna saw the reaction, and was confused. After a while, he understood why.

Bunny was running around in circles, Kimmy was jumping on the bed, and Tsuki was glomping Blanca and Tanya.

"This is why I told you that we should've tied these three up!" Tanya exclaimed, annoyed.

"Okay, okay, next time I listen to you. Happy?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Having friends is great, but having crazy friends...is just plain awesome._

HAPPY BELATED APRIL FOOL'S DAY!

BTW These take so long to type because each of them need to be (at my standards) at least 1,700 words long. Sadly, this one isn't because I don't have enough time to type, due to track and field. So for now, my standards will be lowered to at least 1,100.

Sowwy~

Shoutout to TsuKiLo..AGAIN! She/He somehow always has time to review...THANK YOU SO MUCH! (And I will probably do that again in the near future)

And that is the end to the OC arc (One that I made up myself to introduce the OCs)

The next one will be the Daily life arc, which I will try to condense into 1-3 chapters. The Daily Life arc is funny, I admit, but even though it's perfect for the anime/manga, if you write it out ona fanfic, it's plain boring. I'll try to make it as funny as possible though.

BTW (Again) All the other POVs are usually written by the OCs owner themselves, so Blanca's POV was written by Cinnamon-Churros~

Review and Fave PLZ~

~Snow


	3. Daily Life Arc START!

Chapter 3: Daily Life Arc...START!

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN KHR

IMPORTANT NOTE: This is about the pendants that the 5 OCs have. Each one is identical, except for the main pendants color. The main pendant (center) is a diamond like bead that is connected with a teardrop shape, smooth gem (purple for Kimmy, light pink for Bunny, blue for Tanya, green for Blanca, and orange for Tsuki). There is a bullet like, flat charm that changes color (sort of like a mood charm) on the right, then to the right of that is a small, black, and sphere-like bead hanging off the charm, to the right of that is a small-pole like charm that is the same diamond-like color as the bead on the main pendant. To the left of the main pendant is a large, gold square charm, and to the left of that is a silver, cube shaped charm. Tsuki also has a small bag that came with her necklace, the contents will be revealed later. Also, the next couple chapters are going to be of the daily life arc, a somewhat boring arc for introductions, AKA filler chapters. Not everything will be followed as canon!KHR but the origional plotline will loosely be followed.

_2 years later_

Over the period of 2 years, Tsuna and Nana noticed some strange quirks about Tsuki.

For example, one day she would be the perfect student, and the next, a completely antisocial person who was really cranky. Her style of clothing was usually a jacket, a t-shirt, jeans, boots, and either her headphones or her fedora hat. She was occasionally clumsy, and stuttered, just like Tsuna, and easily forgot stuff. She was almost just as good as Nana when it comes to cooking, but then, she sucks at drawing. But Tsuki has a mischevious side, where she played pranks, practiced with various weapons and martial arts (Tsuki: FOR SELF-DEFENSE!) , and her favorite, taking various cameras, video cameras, and/or hacking into the internet or security cameras, and found perfect blackmail. Tsuna had the one case where he accidentally ate all of Tsuki's chocolate, and the next day, there were rumors about him being scared of a chiuaha!

Speaking of chocolate, Tsuna and Nana also noticed that Tsuki has severe asthma attacks at some points, which they rushed to the ER for, and that Tsuki has to have at least 1 sweet per day, preferably chocolate or ice cream. Otherwise the next day, she would become THE devil, and torture them until they gave her chocolate.

Oh, and she DESPISED shopping unless it was a new weapon or chocolate, or whatever specially needed object that she got.

Her knowledge on technology was astonishing, as well as her strength level. She was forced to spar with Hibari every school day, though it helped her with her training (Tsuki: IT'S SELF-DEFENSE!). She tutored Tsuna so that he ended up actually being smarter then the whole class, but both of them hid it, due to a certain fact that Tsuki found out while hacking at a certain mafia familigla's webpage.

Enough about Tsuki, let's go to the time where the whole thing starts.

_2 years later_

*Yawn* Tsuki got up, and immediately fell back down.

Whenever there was something big that was about to happen, her head hurt slightly (but enough to irritate her).

After she did her morning stuff, she went downstairs, and saw Mama happier then usual (which is the maximum amount of happiness she can get), Blanca eating, along with Tanya, Kimmy, and Bunny.

"Ne, Mama, why are you so happy?" Tsuki asked, digging into her cholate chip pancakes.

"A flyer came in the mailbox today! It was something along the lines of "making your child into a future boss! -Reborn", and then a telephone number, which I called today!"

"Mama!" Tsuki sweatdropped, though she knew her mother was hiding something, "That really sounds like a scam...". The others silently agreed, but was too busy enjoying pancakes.

*BAM* Tsuna fell down the stairs again.

"Tsuna-nii...That's the 5th time you've tripped over my prank from a day ago..." Tsuki sweatdropped, and ignored the world around her, as Nana explained to Tsuna that he was going to have a home tutor.

*Ding-dong*

"AARGH!" Tsuki shouted, her head pounding, inutition flaring. Tsuna, Blanca, Tanya, Bunny, Kimmy, and Mama looked down at her in worry.

"I-it's okay, I just need to rest my head." Tsuki stood up weakly, and walked back upstairs.

"Here, we'll help." Blanca said cheerfully, and the others followed, knowing about these "future attacks".

Strangely, once she got upstairs, her headache stopped. She and the rest went to her room and went on one of her computers to check what was going on via "security camera".

_Downstairs_

Nana opened the door, but saw no one there.

"Ciaosuu~"

A 5 year old boy in a suit, with curly sideburns , and a fedora hat with a chameleon on it, entered the house.

"Little kid, are you lost?" Nana asked, though not surprised.

"No, I'm the home tutor, for your son." Reborn corrected her.

"Eh? You're the home tutor?" Tsuna asked, the snickered, then went out into a full-out laugh while Nana gave him a disapproving glance.

Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's stomach, a feat that not many children could do. That knocked Tsuna out, and Reborn dragged him upstairs.

"Oh, Tsu-kun fell asleep? Already? I should tell him to sleep more then." Nana told herself. "How much per week, Reborn-kun?"

"None, Sawada-san. Just as long as I have free food, and a roof to live under, I'll tutor Tsuna." Reborn replied, as he went upstairs.

"..." Nana watched Reborn as he pulled Tsuna up the stairs, then turned around to get ready for the day. 'Iemitsu, how much and how long are you going to keep your secrets from me?'

3 gunshots sounded upstairs. 'OH SHIT!' Nana inwardly shouted as she raced upstairs to Tsuki's room.

_Tsuki's Room_

After watching the episode downstairs, everyone facepalmed.

"I knew it was a scam." Tsuki said, as she re-hid all of her laptops.

"Though it feels like I've seen him before..." Blanca said, thinking.

3 gunshots sounded, 3 bullets went straight for Tsuki, Blanca, and Tanya, coincidentally hitting the same charm on their necklaces, the small black one.

"AAHHHHH!" Kimmy and Bunny screamed, as their friends crumpled to the floor. The door opened with a slam, with a fedora wearing boy holding a gun pointed at the remaining girls.

"Who are you?" Reborn stated with a snarl.

Nana came upstairs, saw Reborn in Tsuki's room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce her! This is my adopted daughter, and Tsu-kun's adopted twin sister, Tsuki. The other 4 girls are her friends, Blanca-chan, Tanya-chan, Kimmy-chan, and Bunny-chan."

Reborn narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but let it pass for now. He'll have to contact Iemitsu, and search up these girls. He then left the room, with a still unconsious Tsuna.

Nana sighed, and then calmed down the 2 younger girls, who tried to wake up the others. Luckily, the only thing that was damaged was the black charm on the girls' necklaces.

After seeing that the girls' were fine, Nana went back downstairs.

Right when Nana left, the 3 girls woke, but their movements were sliggish and slow, and their hands were on their head.

Frowning slightly Kimmy asked, "Are you alright?"

There was tense silence in the room. After a minute, they all recovered, and Tanya said stiffly, "Now we are."

"Kimmy, Bunny, can you show us your necklaces?" Tsuki asked gently.

The 2 younger girl pulled out their necklaces, confused. Blanca held Kimmys while Tsuki held Bunnys, and the two older girls took their own neclkaces out, took hold of the small, pole-like charm, and tapped the two younger girls' necklaces once.

Immediately, the two girls collapsed.

After 3 minutes passed, Kimmy and Bunny woke up.

"So...is it true?" Bunny said in a small voice, directed at Tsuki, and her intuition.

Tsuki slowly nodded.

"Should we tell anyone else about...the future?" Kimmy asked. All three older girls shook their heads.

"The man with white hair told us that we shouldn't tell anyone else, and that that was a future..without us, and the only way of survival. We should just follow the future and make sure it is as precise as possible." Tanya answered.

"Lets talk later, it's time for school." Tsuki noted, and they all ran to school.

(A/N: Yes, at this point, Tsuki and co. all have seen the future plot of the canon!KHR)

_Time skip_

Reborn formally apoligized to Tsuki and co, and explained what was going on, before Tsuna entered the classroom. Insults were thrown at him, but one thing stood out.

"Mochida-kun wants to see you at the gym." And the boys carried Tsuna to the gym.

"We better go." Kimmy said, and followed their despicable classmates to the gym.

_Gym_

"God may forgive a hentai (pervert) like you, but I won't until you recieve your judgement!"

"STOP SOUNDING LIKE ONE OF THOSE CHEESY SUPERHEROES AND LEAVE TSUNA ALONE!" Tsuki shouted, stepping to the front of the crowd.

Mochida ignored her, and stated, "Since you are an amateur, I'll let you hit an I-pon, and you will win. But the prize is-"

"COCKY BASTARD!"

Mochida started getting ticked off, then had a brilliant idea in mind. "I was going to say Kyoko-chan, but how about if the prize was you?"

"...! #%%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()!"

Ignored. The referee shouted, "Start!"

And you know, the typical Mochida-going-bald technique, sponsored by Reborn's dying will bullet.

"Red wins!"

And everybody cheers for Tsuna, but Tsuki still had the final word.

"Oh yeah, Mochida? You can only date 1 girl at a time, not 5." Blanca snickered, and then the girls went into full-gale laughter as the girls started beating up Mochida even more.

"By the way, Tsuna, nice job!" Tsuki praised Tsuna as she and the other girls looked to the window to see a gray haired, teenage boy standing there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"DO IT WITH YOUR DYING WILL!"_

OMAKE 1, Kimmy's hair.

(If any of you have read my drabble series, you would've noticed that I wrote Kimmy's hair is blue (I think?) This is the story, it also goes to the future a bit, but there's no spoilers)

The day Kimmy arrived at Nanimori, she was tense, and not her usual, bubbly self.

She played a prank on Tanya, and Tanya warned severe payback on her.

So far nothing happened, until she reached the house.

"Welcome back, dear cousin." Tanya evilly smiled.

"BUNNY! HELP!" Kimmy screamed, as she hid behind Bunny.

Bunny groaned, "I told you not to piss off Tanya-nee."

When Kimmy entered her bedroom, she smelled...paint?

Kimmy threw her luggage on the other side of the room, luckily, before black dye hit her from the top of the door.

"Elementary, my dear Kimmy, Elementary." Tanya teased as she walked past a black Kimmy, though after 5 minutes, Tanya's clothes were black in certain places.

_After a shower_

"I can't wash it off!" shouted Kimmy in horror.

Her blue hair was now dyed black! She used everything she had, and it wouldn't come off!

Bunny snickered, then laughed like crazy. "I *gasp* told you *gasp* not to piss *gasp* off Tanya!"

_The next day_

"Since when did you dye your hair black?" Tsuki asked, an eyebrow raised at Kimmy's hair.

Kimmy growled, then told Tsuki the whole story.

_A month_-

After a month, Kimmy's hair started turning back blue.

"Herbivore, dying your hair isn't allowed in Nanimori. Kamikorosu."

"DANG IT!" Kimmy internally shouted as Hibari chased her around school grounds.

And so she had to put on a wig, or re-dye her hair in order to not get bitten to death by Hibari.

"Ppft" Tanya snickered. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Revenge is sweet~"

That's it, for now. The next chapter will hopefully contain Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Lambo, which leaves Fuuta, I-pin, Bianchi, Haru, Dino, Ryohei, Doctor Shamal, Moretti, Naito, Colonello, and Gianninni. I think I will leave a couple unnessesary charecters, like Moretti, Naito, and/or Dr. Shamal.

Leave a Review, and or Fave PLZ

~Snow


	4. Target: Kyoko, Gokudera, and Haru

Chapter 4: New people ...Enter!

Disclaimer: Rebi-chan doesn't own this! -akasukifangirl

A/N: The format for this chapter will be different, I will put a charecter's name up, and the introduction for that charecter will be written underneath, then so on. Got it? No? You'll see then...

akasukifangirl: TsuKiLo, YOU ARE AWESOME. Tanya is my OC, and the first I created. i was worried she wouldn't be good. THAT REVIEW MADE ME SOO HAPPY!

Me: Aka-chan...STOP HACKING INTO MY ACCOUNT! Oh and TsuKiLo, sorry about that, I just didn't want to accidentally offend you...

A/N: The amulets are still in progress...so I may repost the amulet author note.

Start!

Targets 1, 2, and 3: Sasawaga Kyoko, Miura Haru, and Gokudera Hayato

The first time Tsuki and co. met Sasawaga Kyoko:

"Ne~ Tuna-fishy likes someone!" Tsuki squealed. "BUT I DISAPPROVE!"

The others sighed, knowing of Tsuki's slightly bipolar personality.

"Oof!" Bunny, who was racing with Kimmy, ran into someone.

The person Bunny ran into was a girl, a bit older then Tsuki, with short orange hair, and wide amber eyes. Guess who?

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan." Bunny apologized to the girl

"It's okay Bunny-chan." The girl answered.

"Yeah..." (A/N: Awkward silence...) By then, the rest of the group caught up.

"Ohayo, Tsuki-chan, Kimmy-chan, and...?" (A/N: MORE AWKWARD SILENCE)

"Blanca Shimmerly and Tanya Shimmerly." The two shook hands with the girl that had sparkles and flowers behind her. Some very...colorful language was currently going through Tanya's head, who had decided that this "Kyoko" was weak. And will most likely turn extremely annoying, and irritating, and be a hinderance.

*Ring* "Hello?" Kyoko asked, holding up her phone.

"..."

"Yes..."

"..."

"Mhmm...Be right there. Bye!"

"Minna, I need to go, sorry. See you at school!" Kyoko waved, her flowers and sparkes following her.

"...I can't believe she's the one that Tsuna-nii likes..."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

_lINEZ ARE AWESOME_

PRESENT: The time where everyone meets Gokudera.

"Great job, Tuna-fishy!" Tsuki said, while ruffling Tsuna's already wild hair.

They had just gotten back from the volleyball game, which in the school's eyes, was very exciting, but to Tsuna, not so much.

"That was plain embarrassing, Tsuki!" Tsuna cried.

"I know." Tsuki sadistically grinned, making her nii-chan shiver a bit.

When the twins got home, they were greeted with a mallet to the head and a delicious dinner (which made the twins instantly forget what they just experienced).

After dinner, Tsuna and Tsuki went to their adjoining rooms.

"Ne, Tsu-kun, did you see the gray-haired punk watching your battle?" Tsuki asked.

"Erm...No?" Tsuna laughed nervously, then though, 'I HOPE HE ISN"T A -'

"Stalker." Tsuki muttered.

'HHHIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! TSUKI CAN READ MINDS!' Tsuna internally shouted.

_Meanwhile, with Reborn...

"Hm...Who could they be?" The self-proclaimed-"best hitman" asked himself (A/N: Though that may be true...or not...*evil laugh*)

Reborn had all his resources, from basic records to blackmail from other people, but he couldn't find anything. The only thing was that the girls were all entered about 2 years ago into Nanimori chuu.

(A/N: I honestly don't know how records are like, so excuse me if these aren't, I'm just giving the ppl more info)

Name: Sawada Tsuki

Place of Birth: Unknown

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Birthday: Unknown

Parents: Sawada Iemitsu (Adopted Father), Sawada Nana (Adopted Mother)

Siblings: Sawada Tsunayoshi (Adopted Twin Brother)

Relatives: None

Looks: See picture on right (A/N: Will upload drawing of all girls later)

Weight: 95 lbs.

Height: 4' 11"

Medical concerns: Severe loss of breath, unable to attend swimming. Severe asthma attacks at times.

Class: 1-A

Academical Notes: Failed every class. She seems to prank and make fun of the teachers a lot, even though she is failing. For example, she tends to correct the english teacher every day, and somehow tells the class the "correct" answer, though her pranks and corrections seem to humor every other student. *SEE OMAKE*

Name: Blanca Shimmerly

Place of Birth: Unknown

Age: 13

Birthday: Unknown

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Tanya Shimmerly (twin sister)

Relatives: Kimmy Shimmerly (Cousin)

Looks: See picture at right

Weight: 100 lbs.

Height: 5' 3"

Medical concerns: None

Class: 3-B

Acedemical Notes: Hyper, at times. Do not annoy, dangerous.

Name: Tanya Shimmerly

Place of Birth: Unknown

Age: 13

Birthday: Unknown

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Blanca Shimmerly (Twin Sister)

Relatives: Kimmy Shimmerly (Cousin)

Looks: See picture at right

Weight: 100 lbs.

Height: 5' 3"

Medical Concerns: None

Academic notes: Extremely smart. VERY similar to her twin sister, Blanca Shimmerly.

Warning to all teachers: If you teach something wrong, she will spend one week drilling information into your head. If you are unlucky, you will get her for a month.

Name: Kimmy Shimmerly

Place of Birth: Unknown

Age: 11

Birthday: Unknown

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Relatives: Blanca Shimmerly (Cousin), Tanya Shimmerly (Cousin)

Looks: See picture at right

Weight: 90 lbs.

Height: 4' 9"

Medical Concerns: None

Academic notes: Airheaded, doesn't pay attention in class, though still gets A's. Do not give her any sweets.

Name: Bunny

Place of Birth: Unknown

Age: 9

Birthday: December 23rd

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Relatives: Unknown

Looks: See picture at right

Weight: 80 lbs.

Height: 4' 5"

Medical Concerns: None

Academic notes: Hyper, but still gets A's. Do not give her any sweets.

'They're very strange... Almost Mafia-like, but not quite... Even schools don't have much information about them...'

Reborn underwent a sense of knowing when he read about "Sawada Tsuki". It was almost like he met her from somewhere...

*RING*

Leon-phone started ringing, and Reborn picked it up.

"Reborn? How's training with my little Tsu-kun?"

"Iemitsu, this is serious. There is a girl who looks exactly like Dame-Tsuna, except she has purple eyes."

Iemitsu paused, changing his attitude in a second (A/N: LOL...Foreshadowing someone that starts with an D...)

"What is her name?" "he" demanded.

"Your wife said that when she came, her name was Tsuki."

"Just Tsuki?"

"Mm."

'Iemitsu' let out a breath. "Then my cute wife must've adopted her. How sweet of her! "

Reborn had his suspicions that many people were hiding secrets from him, but he let it slide...for now. "Very well then, that's all for now."

"Okay, tell everyone I said I'll see them soon!"

"Mm. Ciao."

-In CEDEF HQ

"Oh, is my little Tsukiniji found?" The blonde leader of CEDEF said, his left pupil in the shape of a spade.

_The very next day at Nanimori..._

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student from Italy with us today. Gokudera-san, come in!"

Tsuki whispered to Tsuna, "Hey, Tsuna, that's the guy Blanca saw was stalking you!"

"..." Tsuna was dumbstruck. Why would this boy be stalking him?

oh.

OH.

Italy, Reborn, Mafia...Darn it.

Tsuna zoned out for 30 seconds, enough for him to not hear the sensei to sit behind Tsuna, and for Gokudera to kick his desk.

"EH?"

"HEY! WHO ARE YO-"

"Sawada, please calm down. Gokudera-san, apologize to Sawada this minute!"

_Afternoon

"REBORN!"

Tsuki rounded the corner just to see...her dear brother wearing nothing but his boxers on top of the new kid...

Bits and pieces came together...

Tsuna was honestly getting worried that his nee-chan was going to figure out about the Mafia...

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU MOLESTING MY NII-CHAN?!"

Cue the sweatdrops...

When the Sawada twins introduced Gokudera to the other girls, they were like, okay, then left to do their own thing.

Except Tanya.

She narrowed her eyes...

And started beating him up.

"WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

*Bam*

"I hate you."

*Slap*

"WHY?!"

*Kick*

"You annoy me."

*Bang*

At the end of the day, Gokudera was all beat up...because somebody was annoyed at him.

What a reasonable answer!

The first time everyone met Haru, she was utterly...pathetic.

Tsuki, Blanca, and Tanya were on their way to school, talking about randomness, when all of a sudden they heard a slap.

They shrugged it off at the moment, considering how we have a blood-thirsty skylark in the community.

The next morning, Tsuki, Bunny, Kimmy, Blanca, and Tanya were walking to school, when they saw a horribly dressed samurai-hockey-motercyclist person in pink and purple, attacking poor, traumatized, Tsuna-fishy.

The reaction for Tsuki was to immediately tell the girl (Haru...) off if Reborn had not made her step any closer to the scene.

With his gun of course. The same one, that after a minute, when Haru fell into the river, shot Tsuna.

Seeing how that was the first time Tsuki had seen Tsuna in Dying will mode, Tsuki immediately had mental scarring, and was hyperventilating, while the rest of the girls tried to calm her down.

"TSUNA!"

"Please, Tsuki, try to calm down, this is all the evil baby's fault." Blanca glared at Reborn, still mad at him for shooting her.

"Here." Bunny pulled out a huge chunk of chocolate.

NOM

NOM

NOM

Tsuna looked up, just recovered from DW mode, with an insane, psychologically messed up girl hanging onto his arm to see, a second later, Tsuki cracking her knuckles, and glaring at the spot beside him...AKA Haru.

"Bunny-chan, Kimmy-chan can you go to school first? I'll fill all the good parts later." Tsuki grinned.

"Okay!" And they skipped off into the sunrise...just kidding, they jogged to school.

And the mysterious girl introduces herself, "Hai! My name is Miraru Haru, and I'm Juu-dai-me's wife." she said while blushing.

Gokudera shouted, "HEY! I'm the only one who can call juudaime that, stupid woman!"

Tsuna was too shocked internally to say anything.

Tanya had internal thought on tourturing her physically and mentally due to her annoyingness.

Blanca and Yamamoto just sat at the sidelines, watching the show unfold.

And Tsuki...knocked Haru unconsious, and handed to her to Tanya, knowing full well what will probably happen to her.

Tanya grinned, and procedded to tourture her mentally (I dunno, psychic or something XD).

Omake 2: The correction of the English Teacher

"So, what is this English word?"

The English teacher was currently trying (and failing), to teach the word Mama.

A student raised his hand, and with a heavy Japanese accent, he said, "Mama."

"Correct." Baka-sensei (as dubbed by Tsuki) nodded, and continued his rant. "The word Mama, came from the word Llama, which deprives from the word Obama, which is the current US president, and-"

"What...the heck are you teaching us?" Tsuki just woke up from her dreams involving a song, and 3 circles, and Baka-sensei interrupted it with his incorrect ranting on the word 'Mama'. She didn't know how she knew, she...just knew, like the intellectual part of her brain didn't go into hiding.

"What does it look like I'm teaching you?" Baka-sensei retorted. "I'm teaching you where the english word 'Mama' come from!"

Tsuki had a death aura surrounding her. Tsuna, knowing how this would come down, gave her a piece of chocolate, and started taking out their "blackmail camera".

Kimmy and Bunny nodded, and started looking very excited, like they knew how this would go down.

Tsuki calmed down after nibbling on her chocolate. She then smiled sweetly at Baka-sensei. "How would you take it if I told you that you were wrong?" She said in a sickly sweet tone. Everyone in the class shivered, including the teacher.

But Baka-sensei started shouting at her, "YOU AND YOUR BROTHER BOTH HAVE AN F IN MY CLASS! YOU SHOULD NOT BE QUESTIONING MY TEACHINGS RIGHT NOW, AND BE LISTENING TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE TO TEACH THE CLASS-"

"I'd love to." Tsuki stormed up to the front of the class, and adopted a completely new attitude.

"Children, the English word 'Mama' is an abbreviation of the word 'Mother', which used to be a verb for 'to take care of', and the definition of 'Mother' is a female parent." Tsuki smirked, then went back to her seat while nibbling her chocolate.

The class was flabbergasted, except for Tsuna (who smirked, and stopped the recording), and Kimmy and Bunny who high-fived each other.

(Written by akasukifangirl)

At that moment, the door burst open. In walked Tanya Shimmerly.

"Shimmerly-san, what do you think you are doing?" Baka-sensei asked. The girl ignored him, and dragged him out of the classroom. Before she went out, she told the class that Tsuki was temporarily taking over, for now. Kimmy started shaking. She knew what Tanya had in mind. After all, she had received the same treatment once. Maybe twice...

A few seconds later, there was some screaming, but only from the sensei. Tsuki didn't feel like teaching, and just told the class to study.

Five minutes later, Tanya dragged the sensei back into the room. She glared at him, and he coughed, then began to speak.

"Well, THIS GIRL IS CRAZY!" Baka-sensei shouted, then ran out of the classroom door. Kimmy facepalmed. Tanya ran out of the room, after the sensei.

-next day-

When the students walked into english class, they found that Blanca was subbing. This continued for the next week. Kids rushed to get churros to bribe her to get better grades. A week later, Blanca was gone, and they had their regular teacher. However, he now was way smarter, though he had bags under his eyes. It was as if he got less than 3 hours of sleep each night...

(A/N: Well, yeah. What happened was that Tanya made him undergo her harsh training. :D)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone probably agrees...That fangirls are annoying.

LOL I'm sorry that I took so long...If you haven't read my drabble series, you don't know that I've been having track meets, and they're exahsting...

TsuKiLo- I'M SORRY! I though I might offend you if I said the wrong gender...but in the end I offended you anyway...EPIC FAIL.

Akasukifangirl- Thanks for the info (even though you may not see this...)

So review's are gold, and Faves and favorites are silver!

~Snow


	5. Yamamoto, Ryohei, BianchiNagi

Chapter 5: Yamamoto, Ryohei, Bianchi/Chrome

Disclaimer: Me: I'm exhausted... I'm just glad I had that 2 day break...

Tsuki: You idiot.

Me: ?

Tsuki: This daft idiot doesn't own KHR

Me: Another bipolar moment Tsuki...ZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZ...

A/N: Gonna try first person today...tell me if you like 3rd person or 1st better. PLZ...zzzzzZZZZZ... And I'm gonna add an inner, cuz it makes the story more interesting...and a mystery reason that will be revealed...later... And I forgot to mention this last time, the order of the people I introduce is the order I'm writing this in, for example, in this I'm writing Bianchi before Lambo, which is how Lambo is not in the ones beforehand.

Oh...a finalized copy of the necklace info...

Necklace:

-Main Pendant (Purple: Kimmy, Light Pink: Bunny, Blue: Tanya, Green: Blanca, Orange: Tsuki)

-A teardrop-like gem connected to a diamond bead that shimmers in all the colors (like a diamond...)

-Middle

-Bullet

-A shiny, red charm that, well, looks like a bullet!

-To the right of the main pendant

-Cube

-A silver, cube-like charm

-To the left of the main pendant

-Rectangle

-A gold, thin, rectangular charm

-Next to the bullet charm

-Rod

-A white, thin, small, cylinder-like charm

-Next to the cube charm

-Sphere (Broken for everyone)

-a small, black sphere-like charm

-Next to the rectangle-like charm

Target 4: Yamamoto

Tsuki's POV

'Another day, another pain...' I sighed internally. 'Tsu-kun and I are way smarter than everyone here...Remind me why we chose to hide it?'

'_You hid it because it wouldn't make sense if all of a sudden, the "Dame twins" suddenly became smart?' _My conscions said.

'You know...I never gave you a name...I guess I'll call you Zera...'

_'...For once, I actually like the desicion you made. It suits me.'_

*BAM*

"Dame-Tsuki!"

"Made us lose the game again!"

Kimmy and Bunny looked at me, like a it's-not-your-fault-they're-such-wimps look.

I internally chuckled, those two are so much more like twins than me and Tuna-fishy.

_'Are you sure you're okay?'_

'Yeah, why?'

_'You sound more intelligent than normal.'_

'You say that like it's a bad thing, Zer-chan.'

_'...'_

Tsuna tapped my shoulder, snapping me out of my internal conversation.

"All the others left us to do the clean-up again." He said.

"Alright. Let's get going then." I said in monotone. 'Huh, I never realized how tired I was to talk in monotone...'

Tsuna looked at me weirdly, before getting the broom, while I started putting everything away.

"Hey, Tsuna, Tsuki." Someone called out.

We whipped our heads around to hear a crack and a boy our age running toward us.

"Ow..." I rubbed my neck. 'Something bad coming?'

"I'll help." The boy came toward us, grabbing a broom.

"Hey, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna said.

We cleaned up in quiet until I broke the silence.

_'Awk-ward si-lence.'_

'Shut up.'

"There is a reason you helped us today, no?" Somehow my question sounded like a statement.

Yamamoto-san laughed, then rubbed his neck. "How'd you guess, Tsuki-san?"

I sighed, wanting to sleep. "Just say it."

Yamamoto-san suddenly looked a bit...sad. "Lately my baseball average has been dropping, and I thought you two would know what to do."

Hmmm...

Tsuna answered first, "Well, I guess the phrase 'practice makes perfect' comes into play..."

But I interrupted him, "But Tsuna-nii, that is technically incorrect. 'Practice makes permanent, but quality practice make both permanent and perfect.' That is what I follow by. But for you, Yamamoto-san." I paused for dramatic effect. "See, I play piano, and my piano teacher always said that there's a limit for talents, and there's a fine line between practicing very hard, and self-harming yourself." I smiled. "So it may not be that your batting average has decreased, but that you may be at your limit, and you might want to start something else."

_'Like swordplay?'_

'Oh how'd you guess?' Note sarcasm please.

"That's what I was thinking! Practice makes perfect, no?" Yamamoto smiled, once again. I felt ignored for some reason...

'_Isn't this girl soooo clueless?'_

'Who are you talking to?'

_'Past the 4th wall.'_

'?'

_'Anyway, you should know what is most likely going to happen tommorow...'_

'Relax, i already know that smile is fake, and everything still needs to go as planned, no?'

_The next day_

Blanca, Tanya, Kimmy, Bunny, and I finally finished discussing the plan.

"Ready?" Everyone nodded.

_Class_

"Yamamoto's jumping off the roof!" A boy from the other class shouted.

I nodded to Kimmy and Bunny as we rushed to our places. I ran with Tsuna to the top while thinking, 'What did I say wrong?! I recited it so that it would prevent Yamamoto -san exactly!?'

_'Maybe the fact that Yamamoto-san didn't even listen to you yesterday?'_

'...I should really stop ranting...'

"Yamamoto-san!" Nii-chan shouted.

"Why should you jump down?"

'WHERE'S MY SHOES?!'

_'You lost them when you were running, idiot.'_

Yamamoto glanced sadly at us. "I broke my arm at practicing yesterday. All of my friends have abandoned me. Even the baseball god abandoned me. I have no one left."

"So?! We can be your friends!" I shouted, already annoyed at his attitude.

"I just met you, I can't count you as my friend!"

"FINE!" Tsuna shouted. "Think of your father then? What would he respond to you being dead?!"

That hit a nerve in Yamamoto's baseball-like head. Hmm...Baseball head...new nickname...

_'Off topic.'_

'Sorry, sorry.'

I snapped back to reality as Yamamoto started coming back to the safe side of the railing...before it-

"YAMAMOTO!" Nii-chan shouted as Baseball head fell off the building.

Tsuna caught Yamamoto before he could fall to his death...but sadly, Tsuna was too light so I had to grab him.

"Tsuki-nee! Hang on!"

"I'M...TRYI- WHOA!" Something hard and heavy was injected into my shoulder as I lost my grip and all three of us fell to our death.

Or did we?

"REBORN!"

The horrible truth came out. That damn infant was a...hentai! Making Tsuna-nii strip and become wild...

'OFF TOPIC! FALLING TO OUR DEATH HERE!'

"Dang it!" Tsuna may be strong enough to carry 1 person, but since I lost my shoes...

'ZERA!'

_'...Oops?'_

As I was falling to my death, something inside of me snapped. 'I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!'

_'Calm down you baka!'_

'HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!'

_'Look.'_

Both my feet were planted firmly in the ground. I wasn't dead. I WASN'T DEAD. HALLELUJAH.

_'I believe you have someone to thank.'_

'THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN-'

_'You're welcome.'_

_1st/3rd person Reborn_

I shot off target for the first time in who-knows-how-many-years.

And into Dame-Tsuki's shoulder.

I cursed into myself. How could I have missed?

*Flashback*

It was a (A/N: Dark and stormy night) perfect night (A/N: Awww...).

Reborn was taking a walk, when he heard 2 angelic voices singing.

He turned to the singing, which was a hill with a lone tree, with 2 girls sitting and singing.

A young girl with only her fluffy, chocolate brown hair visible (to him at least) was sitting next to a younger version of Yuni while singing,

~Yume wo miteimashita haruka inishie no hi

Yami ni matataki dasu hoshi no soba de

(Yuni)

Watashi wo tsutsumi kondeta nukumori ni deau hi wo

Yubiori kazoete nemuru

(Both)

Eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo

Dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo

Namida wa sagashiteru anata no koto wo

(? girl)

Hoshi wa shitteiruno? Sorezore no unmei

Kyou mo nagarete yuku negai hitotsu

(Yuni)

Kizu wa toki ga iyasu no ni kanashimi no kokuin wa

Seigai kienai MISUTERI

(Both)

Hitomi ni utsuru hon no isshun nazeka

Umareta hoshi ga zutto saki wo terasu

Nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito

Kagayaite iru Watashi no naka de

Egao no ura ni kakushita hitoribocchi no kimochi

Kama wa nai sore de ii no

Eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo

Dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo

Nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito

Sou kokoro no naka de hikari tsuzukeru~

- Yuni's character song, Kokoro no Hoshi

Reborn was stunned that the girl could sing so well, as well as the girl was so close with Yuni, since she was hidden to and from the outside world. But then, the mysterious girl turned her head toward him. Her porcelain-like skin shone in the moonlight, her eyes hidden by the shadows of her hair, but a shining smile shone.

"I know you're there, Reborn."

*Flashback end*

'Who was she, and why does Tsuki remind me of her...?' Reborn thought.

Target: Sasawaga Ryohei

"BLANCA-NEE! TANYA-NEE! I haven't seen you two in ages!"

I ran toward them and caugugt the other two in surprise.

"Ahahaha...Sorry, we needed to go back to Italy for a while." Blanca laughed.

"Did you get me chocolate?" I looked at them with her puppy dog eyes.

"...E-erm...Yes!" Blanca looked nervously at Tanya, knowing how Tsuki would have a fit when she didn't get chocolate. Sadly, they forgot to get her chocolate, hence, the eye-communication.

Before Tanya could respond, another bout of REBORN sounded through the neighborhood. The 3 girls calmly stepped out of the way, watching a boxer-clad Tsuna running to school with a...white blur behind him?

I shook my head. "Hentai-Reborn strikes again." A stone shot toward my head, but Zera warned me of this, and I stepped out of the way in time. "I'm just glad that I get even more blackmail on Tuna-fishy!" I winked, then we all started our way toward school.

When we got to school, I saw another guy...advancing onto Tsuna!

"NOOOOO! CURSE YOU HENTAI-REBORN!" I shouted, and punched the guy away, and put the school uniform on Tuna-fishy before you could say, REBORN!

The guy I punched suddenly asked...no yelled, "SAWADAS! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"HELL NO!" I dragged Tsuna back to our classroom, and faced Tanya and Blanca...who were laughing at me.

"..." This. was. WAR.

_After school_

That evil baby just dragged poor Tuna-fishy to battle with...the Flower girl's brother! What a surprise!

Anyway, when I got there, the eveil ninjas (AKA Karate team) was trying to take Flower girl away to their secret hideout! Tsuna, being the one who was crushing on the mentioned girl, went to attack them, but I won!

"WHOPACHA!" I shouted, showing off my EPIC karate skills.

_'...'_

'What? I do have to show off now and then.'

When I was done, Flower girl bowed to me and thanked me. When I saw everyone's reactions though...

"Whoops."

(A/N: I just remembered that i didn't introduce Bianchi, Fuuta, lambo, or I-pin yet, so just deal with the next part.)

Tsuna had a neutral face on, though I knew inside, he was proud. Bianchi looked as if someone posessed me. fuuta had the same expression as Tsuna (Well, he knows all after all. KNOWS ALL.) EB looked like...well what he usually looks like. Lambo and I-pin were fooling around like always, and Reborn looked...furious?

Oh. OH. I started laughing like crazy. The oh-so-great Reborn doesn't know about me. Not much at least. Meh. YOU WILL NOT RUIN MEH FUN.

_Target 3: Bianchi and Nagi_

"Wow! Tsuna, have you read the Hunger games?!"

"No, Tsuki-nee, how was it?"

"It was so good! Tanya-nee told me that she's currently writing a fanfiction about it!"

(A/N: That is actually true! Go read akasukifangirl's fanfic, Another tribute! NOWWWW! JKJK:)

"...MOM! I'm going to read for an hour! Don't bother me!"

Mom smiled, signifying she knew why I distracted Tsuna so early in the morning, and why I was carrying so many cake ingredients.

I internally cheered. THIS WILL BE FOOLPROOF! MUHAHAHAHA-

_'You know, Reborn will be here sooner or later.'_

'All the more to hurry up.'

_Later at school_

"Hi Tsuna!"

He looked toward me, panicked. "Tsuki, there's this weird girl-"

I ruffled his hair, interuppting his little rant. HIS HAIR IS SO FLUFFY! It's like...

_'You know, you're creepy, right?'_

'Shut up, Zera.'

"I have something planned. You'd think I wouldn't know about this?" I winked, and started walking toward the kitchens.

"Of course...Tsuki knows all..." I could hear his smile in his voice.

When I got to the kitchens, all the girls were there already, preparing their cake. I started on mine too, while baking a second one. I looked around, and noticed Kimmy, Blanca, and Tanya present, and grumpily making cakes.

"What's up? I thought you said you weren't going to make cakes?" I asked.

"Bunny kept on annoying us to get chocolate, and she insisted we get her chocolate by tommorow, or she'll have a nasty surprise at home." Blanca said, grumpily.

"And I don't want to pay for another round of furniture." Tanya added.

"...How about I give some of my chocolate cake to you?" I suggested.

"The problem is, Tsuna, Hibari, and the rest of us eat it all..." Kimmy muttered.

_'Guilty as charged.'_

'I didn't know crazy voices could eat cake.'

_'Well, you have something called an imag- HEY! I'M NOT CRAZY!'_

_Later_

"MINE!" Tsuna pounced on my, almost grabbing my cake.

"NOOOO!" I screamed, dragging my cake away.

"Here! Each of you grab a plate!" I shouted.

Bunny, Tanya, Blanca, Kimmy, Hibari, Tsuna... Bakadera, Baseball head, and Hentai-Reborn too?

The last three looked in interest at the pieces I was handing out.

"Okay the last couple pie-"

"Can I try some, Tsuki?"

"Hmph... (Can I have some too?)"

"Baka-Tsuki...You will give some to me."

"Fine, Fine!" I gave out three pieces the their respective people.

They ate it in 3 bites.

'WHAT DA HECK?'

Was my thoughts before I realized...

One piece left.

9 hungry...predators...

"MINE!" I shouted, escaping the place, and running straight into... Kyoko and Bianchi.

"Hi Tsuki-chan! Want to trade?" She looked hungrily at my cake before looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Kyoko...Does your cake usually spew out purple fumes?" I asked cautiously.

'I AM NOT GOING WITHIN 3 CENTIMETERS OF THAT POISONED CAKE!'

"Hm? No..." Kyoko frowned as she turned around to get some more of her cake.

'YES!'

Or not... I saw Bianchi approaching me.

"Who are you and why is my beloved stalking you?" She said in a creepily normal voice.

I turned around to see all 9 stalkers glaring at me.

*Gulp*

"Fine!" I cried as I threw my cake in the air, and left.

1 out of 100 chance that one of them could catch it... I inwardly smirked. That was revenge...was it?

When I turned around, I was that a familiar purple haired girl reach out for the cake, and catch it.

I immediately grabbed the girl (AND MY CAKE), and ran out of the building before the others noticed that the cake mysteriously vanished into thin air.

"M-mou..." The girl stuttered. "Please let me go..."

I carefully set the girl down, as I examined her.

'Nagi! The purple haired girl!'

"Do you want to share my cake?" I asked gently, knowing how fragile/ not fragile she was.

She was speechless for a second before smiling at me. "A-arigatou..."

_After boring introductions and cake eating and school_

"SHE TRIED TO POISON ME!" Tsuna shouted, pointing at me, and smirked my way.

'Dang it... It's not my fault I only had 1 cake left...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'And remember, don't tick off Bianchi unless you want a stomachache!'_

Twelve pages peoplez...Better be happy.

Meh.

My day (Levels of tirdness):

Morning; Barely keep eyelids open

Noon: HYPER REBIIIII

Night: *Crash*

So ya.

Review please! Or favorite. Or follow.

Question: Do you like chocolate? Do you like me writing in 1st person?

~Snow


	6. THE END OF DLA MWAHAHAHAHA

Chapter 6: Target: Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin, Dino, Dr. Shamal, Kawahira, Winter...THE END OF DLA!

Me: MUHAHAHAHAHA! THE END OF DAILY LIFE ARC! DIE!

Tsuki: MUHAHAHAHAHA! *joins me*

Reborn: Baka-Rebi, slacking off isn't good. *hits me violently while turning to Tsuki* Baka-Tsuki, you are going to spill all of your secrets, NOW. *killer intent comes out*

Tsuki: Neh! *sticks out tongue and pulls down eye* I don't even know half of it!

Reborn:...*frustrated*

Tsuki: While Renato-chibi is distracted, Rebi-chan doesn't own KHR or Blanca, Tanya, Bunny, Winter, or Kimmy, only the complicated plot and I.

Zera: _Me too!_

Me: START!

_Target 1: Lambo

Well, did you expect Lambo to come in as a crybaby?

To answer that question, THINK!

You'd think that Tuna-fishy, as awesome as he is, would be able to hide his facade for so long against the 'ALMIGHTY HITMAN REBORN'?!

Nope.

Sadly, he found out, and demanded Tuna and I to take an IQ test.

...Dang it Reborn.

Anyway, we met Lambo when Bakadera introduced him to us.

"Juudaime! My cousin is coming today, and I'd like you to meet him!"

"Suck up." I muttered. "Can't you see we're busy?"

Reborn surprisingly answered, "You two can take a break to visit Gokudera's cousin."

Tuna and I gaped at him. "Since when do you give free breaks to your students?"

The smirk answered all.

_'Goody' _

I met up with Tanya and Blanca along the way. Apparently, they were hunting down a cow.

"Should I question that?"

"No."

_Later_

"ITAI!" Tanya started beating up Gokudera's cousin, Lambo Bovino.

"Tanya-sempai, you really shouldn't be beating people up for no reason." I said brightly. "That really hurts their feelings."

"Since when did that woman care about others feelings?" Bakadera asked.

"True that." I agreed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tsuna sigh. I felt a bit sorry for him, having to deal with 5 insane girls for 2 years.

After Tanya finally stopped beating up Lambo, she explained that he was the cow.

Tsuna, Bakadera, and I facepalmed, and Blanca was just smiling.

…..Blanca needs to stop smiling at some point.

I noticed something odd. Lambo was 10 years older than he was in the memories!

I noted that to ask Lambo later. But luckily, he was less annoying... and whiny.

"WAHHHH! GIVE LAMBO CANDY NOW!"

...Never mind.

_Target: Fuuta

One day after school, an ADORABLE little boy visited the household.

The moment I saw him, I glomped him.

"OMIGAWDYOU'READORABLE!" I screamed and nuzzled him.

"He's Fuuta, the ranking prince." Reborn answered.

"EHH?! ANOTHER MAFIAN?" Tsuna shrieked.

"No! He's so adorable!" I screamed

"C-can I stay?" Fuuta asked, pouting.

"Please?" I asked, quickly kneeling next to Fuuta and unleashing a particle of my puppy dog eyes.

Reborn then made the strangest comparison between a "helpless squirrel" and an "ferocious lion" to persuade Tsuna. As predicted, Tsu-kun gave in.

"YAY! Fuuta, I hereby declare you as my unofficial adopted little brother!" I squealed, glomping him.

"Yay! Tsuki-nee-chan!" Fuuta squealed, and hugged me as well.

Reborn and Tsuna looked at me like I'd grown a tail, but then shrugged, and Tsuna continued his mafian life.

"Fuuta-kun, why do they call you as the 'Ranking Prince'?"

Fuuta's eyes started reflecting a strange planet, and it became space.

_'Mafians!'_

'AGREED'

"WHEEEEEEE!" I started cart wheeling in mid-air.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed.

The door then opened to reveal Blanca, Tanya, Kimmy, Haru, and Bunny.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK! FUUTA-KUN CAME AND I CAN FLYYYYYY!" I squealed, then produced a camera out of nowhere, capturing the epic facial expressions that the group showed.

Fuuta then started his rankings.

"MATTE (WAIT)! NAME HARU'S TOP THREE CHARM POINTS!" Haru shouted suddenly.

Tanya, Blanca, and I got seriously annoyed by that,who asks for their charm points when they already know them?

"Hmm... Haru-nee's top three charm points..." Fuuta muttered.

"I CLAIM FUUTA AS MY CUTE LITTLE OTOUTO! NO ONE ELSE!" I screamed, while everyone else had a sweatdrop at my reaction.

"Haru-chan's top 3 charm points... Number 3...beautiful eyes."

Proceed to Haru showing off her doo-doo colored eyes to Tsuna-nii, while Tsuna-nii looked very...freaked out.

_ 'Now I really want to beat her up.'_

"Number 2...Cute dimples."

"SEE? SEE?" Haru shouted, while attempting to show Tsuna-nii her dimples. I think Tsuna edged a few feet away from her.

"Number 1...The whirl of your hair."

_ '...'_

'Please don't beat her up yet...'

Haru squealed, "That's correct! desu~"

I noticed Blanca and Tanya leaping at her, so I thought, 'Why not?' and joined in.

"HIEEEEEE!"

"Tsuna, shut up, she deserved it." Tanya cut in, looking happier than usual.

"How?"

"She was annoying me"!" Blanca said happily while beating up Haru.

"Hahi? TSUNA-SAN, SAVE ME!" The idiotic girl just noticed we were beating her up.

FAIL.

"You want to give it a try too?" Fuuta asked sweetly.

"HELL NO." Every other girl (besides Haru) said.

"WAIT!" Blanca raised her hand. We all looked at her.

"In the world, who is the #1 churros lover?"

CUE FACEPLANT.

"Hmm...Number 1 churros lover... is..."

DUNDUNDUNDUN.

"Bunny-chan."

Bunny, then and there, ran in circles, in the room with Blanca angrily chasing after her.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! YEAH RIGHT! I AM GOING TO KILLL UUUUUUU!"

"Oh?" Reborn looked out of the window where the rain, which started about 30 seconds ago, mysteriously disappeared.

"Hmmmm... Since Blanca-chan asked that... Who is the #1 Chocolate lover?" Kimy smirked, and we glared at each other.

"It's obviously ME!" I said, irritated.

"No, it's ME!" Kimmy glared.

"The #1 Chocolate lover..."

"ME!" I shouted, preparing to attack.

"ME!" Kimmy glared.

_'Me!'_

'Shut the fuck up Zera.'

_'U mad bro?'_

'Hell yes. This is chocolate we're talking about.'

"Kimmy, Zera, and Tsuki-nee!"

'ZERA!'

"All childness aside, I want to know, in this room, who is the strongest." Tanya muttered.

"Hm...weakest to strongest in this room..."

"Weakest-Tsuna

2nd-Kimmy

3rd- Bunny

4th- Tsuki

Tied in strongest is Blanca, Tanya, and Reborn."

The 3 strongest looked shocked and surprised.

"But, the ones with the most hidden powers/potential is,

Least- Reborn

2nd- Blanca, Kimmy, Bunny, and Tanya are tied

2nd most hidden potential/power- Tsuna

Most hidden potential/power is Tsuki-nee!"

Fuuta then collapsed from exhaustion, then started writing in his big book, while I... just ran out of the room.

'Hidden potential/power? Most? Me?'

_ '...'_

'...Zera, you know something.'

It was a statement, not a question that I said. I was infinity% certain that Zera wasn't telling me something.

_'Right now isn't the right time, Tsuki. If you need clues, though, think about why you got the memories, and visit Kawahira Realtors at 4 PM tomorrow.'_

'...Thanks Zera.'

_Target: Kawahira and Winter

"Ne, who is this Kawahira anyway?" Bunny asked, voicing out all of their thoughts.

The girls were sitting in their tree house (which was technically hidden _underneath_ the tree), discussing about Zera's warning. They all knew better to ignore Zera when Tsuki last ignored her...

*FLASHBACK*

_'You know... I have a feeling that something is going to come up soon... Something about...MAFIA?'_

'Psh...Yeah, sure, whatever you say...'

*FLASHBACK END*

"And look where we are." I remarked.

The air next to me started shimmering, and revealed a black/purple/chocolate haired girl with her hair covering her right eye. She was wearing the same thing I usually wear, not excluding today. A black fedora hat with a white ribbon that shimmers in the sun, a long, black jacket that covered her neck with gold trimming, fingerless gloves with the same gold trimming, blue jeans, black combat boots with steel toe, slight heel, and small wings coming from the back. She was also wearing the same necklace as I did, just not tucked in.

"Zera." Blanca acknowledged curtly. I built the machine that allowed Zera to take on a human form and travel ONLY in the tree house (Not including the portable pod). For some reason Blanca didn't really like Zera. It really wasn't my business (Even though I wanted to know REALLY bad), and plus, Blanca-nee could handle things on her own.

"So...what are we going to do now that we have all these memories, and Zera is here?" Kimmy asked.

"Well, the next thing that comes up is that the weird Kokuyo gang comes and beats everything up." Zera responded, tilting her fedora hat a bit lower, enough to shadow her eyes. "While we're here, I've hidden your memories of the all the introductions enough to not let your mind wander a lot on them, but still let you access them."

"Wait! Why?" Kimmy demanded.

Zera sighed. "Just in case you accidentally blurt out their names or something, or ruin the introduction."

"But we haven't yet." Blanca glowered at Zera.

Zera sighed again, dismissing the glare. "Just in case. Anyway, Kokuyo Arc..."

"Hm...I think I still should let Tsu-kun battle him." I said, thinking. " I mean, he grows a lot from that, and in the end, everything is better, but I'll still be there to lessen the pain from it."

Tanya nodded. "It makes sense. But I think we need a plan. This will be good practice for when the Varia comes."

I saw Blanca-nee turn her head away while biting her lip. what was she hiding?

Zera apparently noticed too, and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, and why hasn't Reborn come down to investigate?" Bunny piped up again.

"I think I disguised it well enough." I answered, slightly offended. Even though I've adopted each and every girl as my UAL/BS (Unofficial Adopted Little/Big Sisters), I also take pride and joy in the things I make/create.

The air turned awkward as Bunny realized what she said was slightly offending.

"Sorry, Tsuki-nee~" Bunny apologized.

"It's okay." I smiled brightly. "Now back to our plan, and then to visit a realtor store at 4."

_Time skip_

We (excluding Zera) stopped in front of a plain business building with a sign on top called 'Kawahira realtors'. I brought a smaller, portable, but enclosed area for Zera to appear at. Even if Zera knew a lot of things I didn't, I still knew that this guy was attempting to change the Arcobaleno in a couple of years, though we weren't too concerned about that.

The bell ran for 4, as I knocked and opened the door to see 2 grown men arguing VERY loudly.

The one on the left was Kawahira. The one on the right was a guy about the same height as Kawahira. He had snow-white hair with REALLY pale skin, and a strange cloak. He also had warm, but sharp, eyes.

"Erm...Are we interrupting something?" I asked, cutting into their conversation.

"Yeah, SOMETHING." Tanya laughed under her breath.

Blanca started coughing for some reason, and I raised my eyebrow at her, and she stopped, but muttered "Innocent Tsuki."

What is up with my friends saying that? I mean, I do pretty normal stuff (well, as normal as we can get), and then they always say that...

Oh well.

"Hello, what can I do for you 5?" Kawahira asked politely, shooting an angry glare at the other guy.

"I'm...uh-"

"I'm here to see you two. Everyone, take out your necklaces." Zera suddenly appeared.

"But Zer-" Kimmy protested

"NOW." Zera said, her death aura surrounding her.

"What are you doing here Bl- Zera?"

I narrowed my eyes as Zera shot a death glare at the white-haired man. Who had a name starting with Bl?

"I'm sorry for my...friend here. My name is Sawada Tsuki" I started.

"Shimmerly Tanya."

"Shimmerly Blanca~"

"Shimmerly Kimmy~"

"Bunny."

Kawahira raised his eyebrow. "Just Bunny?"

She nodded. "Just Bunny."

"Winter, a pleasure." The white-haired introduced.

"And I believe you are Kawahira?" I asked, secretly taking out a small camera out.

He nodded. "Yes, I am Kawahira-"

"Aka Checkerface, the holder of the Trinisette." I grinned at his response, took a picture, then put it into my endless handheld book, one entitled in gold lettering, "Blackmail".

He narrowed his eyes, the black hue of his eyes turning dangerously sharp.

"How did you know?" He asked, drawing something from behind out.

Luckily Winter interrupted him. "They just know, don't question it." He sighed.

"You know about our powers don't you?" Tanya asked bluntly.

"Yup." Winter smiled mischievously, "I was the one to give them to you after all."

That hit us like a ton of bricks. "WAIT, WHAT?!"

"Can you tell us, please?" Bunny pleaded.

Winter sighed, then turned away. "The only people who know exactly who you are 6 girls in a parallel world who I can't control and me. And sadly, you can't contact them unless you broke the rules of Animina Space-Time, and I won't, because I created the rules."

Tanya and Blanca ran up to him and tried to convince him to tell them. "Tell us- OOF!"

Winter suddenly controlled gravity and made Tanya and Blanca fall to the ground.

"Sorry, but no. It's what you agreed on a long time ago."

Blanca's eyes flashed. She tried to attack Winter, but was stopped by Tanya.

Zera sighed, then whispered to me, "Make sure to visit every week, I'm too tired to last in this form." Then she promptly disappeared.

"Well..." I said timidly, making everyone look at me, and making the suspense rise.

Dun

Dun

Dun

Dun

Dundundundun

DUNDUDNDUDUNDUNDUNUDNUNDUNDUNUDNUDNUNDUNUD

"I heard your tea and chocolate was really good Uncle Kawahira. Can I buy some?"

Cue everyone besides Kawahira face plant while Kawahira just smiled and led me to his store.

** ~Blanca POV~ **(By Cinnamon-Churros)

My mood wasn't exactly good right now. If someone was to piss me off, I would be breaking every bone of that person. I took a deep breath. My hands were shaking quietly. It wasn't so noticeable, but I was able to see that up close. I was really nervous. Biting my lips until the taste of blood spread inside my mouth seemed to calm me down a bit. This was bad enough, my friends talking about the Varia, but now Zera appears. I am not exactly friendly with her. I don't just hate her for no reason. I do have a reason. I stare at Zera for some time and yawn. Let's see how I can manage my stress.

How about a nice slap later!? Wao, unreasonable much?

That Winter person also, kind of got on my nerves. But did he give us ALL of our powers? There are some mysteries yet to be revealed for later. I laughed until my stomach started hurting. How naive. To think I won't use my powers there!? I flashed both of my eyes and smiled.

_Target: I-pin (And Fon...?)

It was another 'peaceful' morning at the Sawada residen-

"HIEEEEEEE!"

"Uwahhhh~~~~~~~~~~~"

*Bam* *Bam*

"Bye Okaa-san!" I said, waving to Mama as we left the house.

"What crazy things will we encounter today?" I hummed as I skipped to school with Tsuna-nii looking all depressed.

"Crazy things..." he muttered.

"That's what makes the world go round!" I winked at him, but then I tripped.

"Uwa~ Who's this?" I looked at the egg I tripped over.

"My name I-pin. Where NanimoriSchool?" The egg-girl spoke in broken Japanese.

"Nanimori is straight ahead!" I smiled at her and patted her head. She promptly left.

"Uwa~~ Tsuna-nii, we have half and hour left, can we stop at that bun store?" I pleaded.

"Fine... I'm a bit hungry too." Tsuna-nii smiled and we stopped at the stand.

"Two meat buns please!" We said in unison.

The stand owner (A heavily cloaked man with a chinese styled hat and large, round glasses with an ADORABLE monkey sitting on top) smiled and handed us our meat buns, and we sat down and started to eat.

"The monkey is adorable! May I hold him for a minute?" I asked.

The monkey chattered for a second then leapt into my waiting arms.

"AWWWWWW~" I squealed. "What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Lichi." The stand owner answered.

Lichi was a tiny, white monkey with a light red belly and a cute, red heart-shaped face with white outlining the heart.

Lichi chattered and went onto my head, as I finished off my meat bun.

"Thank you!" We answered.

"When can we eat here again?" I asked.

The stand owner's eyes widened for a minute (Intuition) then answered mysteriously, "Whenever and wherever the wind blows."

"Tsuki-nee! We have to go! Or else we'll get bitten to death by Hibari-kun!"

"HAIIIIII! COMING!" I ran after Tsuna-nii rushing to school.

_Timeskip: Lunchtime

"Why did the egg-girl make you go upstairs now?" I asked, our group containing Tsuna, me, Kimmy, Bunny, Oji-san (Another nickname for Bakadera), and Yakyuu-san.

"I dunno, but it seemed urgent." Tsuna-nii said seriously as he opened the door.

"Kimmy-chan, you seemed so pretty yesterday." Bunnny teased.

"How is getting tar-and feathered pretty?" Kimmy reached out to punch Bunny, then successfully started another mini fight.

I shook my head as I looked at our surroundings. The only people on the roof were I-pin and... Hiba-kun who was sleeping. Bettter not wake him up.

"I-pin found target. Must not escape!" The egg-girl pulled out a meat bun (YUMMY) and formed a weird hand sign.

"EHHHH!" Tsuna-nii, Oji-san, and Yakyuu-san said as they suddenly... started floating in mid-air. 'Seems like a good time for blackmail~' I thought as I pulled out my camera.

"AHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing as all three boys started doing what seemed like a cross between the chicken dance and the SwanLake. Kimmy and Bunny started doing the classic catfight, mudslinging, both metaphorically and literally. Where they got the mud, I don't know.

Reborn-hentai appeared out of nowhere and splashed water on the three boys, saving all three from further humiliation, and ruining my fun.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna-nii spluttered. "What was that for!"

The other two couldn't really say anything, being the presence of the hitman usually left people speechless. JUST KIDDING! They started fussing over their precious Juudaime while Reborn-hentai droned like an old man. Hmm... Should I cll him Reborn-Oji instead? It'd be a nice oxymoron/ ironic phrase.

Sadly Reborn-Oji who has the miraculous mind-reading powers (That I have also :3 But he doesn't need to know) pointed his gun at me and stated, "Don't you dare call me-"

"Reborn-Oji?" I smiled sweetly, then dashed for my life around the roof.

"Uwaaa~~~~~~ Don't kill me~~~~~" I stated monotoneously as I ran around the roof, still taking note of the events happening.

To sum it up, egg-girl had the wrong person (target) all along, and wanted to stay with us along with Spoiled Cow and Fuuta-kun. Buut suddenly, the egg-girl disappeared in a clooud of green smoke.

"EHHHH?"

The smoke revealed... TYL Ipin!

'WHAT?!' I shouted in my head. This shouldn't be happpening!

_'But it is.'_ Zera said gravely.

Tsuna and the rest calmed down, and started eating lunch. I ate, tensed up, waiting for 5 minutes to end. And they passed, but nothing happened.

'What does this mean?' I thought.

_Target: Dino

"Uurgh..." I got up feeling tired and cranky and wanting to go back to sleep.

'Screw this' I though angrily, and snuggled back into my warm blankets..

After 5 minutes, Mama came up to wake me up.

"Tsuki! You should be awake by now! Get up!" Mama scolded. I hated when upper powers scolded me. Especially Mama. I couldn't murder her in her sleep, becuz she wuz so nwice and she's my maman...

So instead, I snuggled into bed even more.

"Baka-Tsuki. Get up." The sharp, babyish voice of Reborn failed to get me out of my cloud of fluff.

"Un...Nooooo..." I moaned, accidentally smacking something, and making it hit the wall with a crash.

Mama, being the perfect mother, held a hand to my head, then quickly retracted it. "Tsuki! You're burning up!" Then dashed out of the room to get...something.

"Yay...sleep." I muttered before losing consciousness once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Apparently, I slept through the morning, with my fever (103 degrees Farenheit) lowering by 2 degrees. I woke up to find a bowl of soup- beautiful delicious clam chowder with broccoli- and milk on my side table. I greedily sucked everything up, then picked up a book and started reading, seeing that I wasn't tired at all.

After an hour, these men led by Reborn, entered the room.

"Hi!" I smiled and waved. "Whacha doing here?" My voice was slightly slurred, as I spoke.

"Baka-Tsuki. You should be asleep." Reborn's voice rang through the room. At least that's how it sounded through my ears.

I giggled. "Baka-Tsuki doesnt feel like it." I sang, continuing reading my book.

Everyone looked at me strangely. Then the one right behind Reborn- a girlish looking teen with golden hair, brown eyes, pale skin and the only one not wearing a tux- cleared his throat and asked, "Is this Vongola Decimo?"

Reborrn turned toward him and answered, "No, this is his adopted twin, Sawada Tsuki."

The boy laughed then scratched his head, "I thought so, it looks like your former apprentice, Sor-" Reborn then kicked his face.

"Introduce yourself first, baka." Reborn instructed sharply.

The teen then turned toward me. "I'm Dino Cavallone, the Cavallone Decimo."

"I'm Tsuki. The one your looking for is Tsuna-nii, right? Don't go to hard on him, I just built up his self-esteem." I said, before falling asleep again.

Later, I found out that Dino also adopted Tsuna as his 'little bro'. I then proceeded to threaten him that Tsuna-nii was my brother, and if he betrayed my fishy in any way, I would send him to hell. He then looked as if he peed his pants. I felt smug at the response, and bid him a good day.

_Target: Dr. Shamal

Tsuna+Skull Disease= Perfect Blackmail.

Tsuna with SD+ Dr. Shamal= Tsuna and a Pervert Doctor thinking He's a girl.

Me+ Perverted Doctor= My foot on said doctors face.

But we got along fine in the end. He likes chocolate too :3

_Omake

**~Tanya POV~ **(written by akasukifangirl)

"Hi Reborn" I said, as I jumped into the room from the window. He froze momentarily, and then turned around. I guess he didn't sense me that well. Can't blame him.

"Tanya…what do you want?"

"Let's talk about what you want first. Information, right? On us." I said. He glared at me even more. Weak glare…very weak. This showed how weak that Tenth Vongola Boss is right now.

"I can give you that."

"But..?" He said. I smiled a little.

"I want a plane. And before you ask, I'm not telling you where or why. Oh, and about that tracker you are planning to put on the seat? Forget it." I swear his jaw almost dropped.

"What type of information will you give me?"

"I can only give you information about myself. I guess I can let you ask 3 questions. I'll answer those." Though it might not contain everything…

"Fine. Deal."

_~After plane ride~_

I jumped of the plane. Honestly, that Reborn. After I even told him not to put any trackers, he put 8 of them on the plane. Rather a bother. He would be rather confused, considering I put 4 of them on different planes, 1 down the toilet, and the other three I put on these random people.

I had flew to a rather nice place. From what I could see, there was a lot of forest, rivers, and a waterfall. I followed the water, and found what I was looking for.

"Come out of that bush." His voice said. I tilted my head, slightly surprised, but not that much. My assumption was correct. I walked out, into the open.

"Hello, Fran. My name is Tanya. I want to talk to you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

YAY ITS DA END OF THE DLA!

!7 pages, over 4000 words...spoiled :3

Got lazy on this chapter, so sorry if its confusing.

BUT I WROTE IT ON VACATION :3

If the quality of this chapter was bad, I'm sorry... The keyboard was a new one I'm still getting used to...

BTW When I'm done with this, or sometime in the future, I'm gonna rewrite the first 3 chapters.

Now that I look at them, they are bad as hell.

So ya.

See ya!

~Rebi


	7. Apology

I'm sorry.

I feel like I haven't planned well enough, and the fact that one of my friends openly admitted to me that the story was plain confusing.

And the fact that I have no inspiration, AKA Writer's block.

Ideas keep popping into my head, but they're just fluff, and not...interesting enough.

My main idea will still be there, but I'll write ahead of time instead of making it too confusing.

And the chapters will be shorter.

In about a month, I suppose, I'll update this to say the title of the rewritten version of All the Flames.

If not, then I'll start a fanfiction on Naruto. That's the one I'm starting to obsess over ^^

Ciao, for now.


End file.
